Disgusting Song Parodies!
by Parody-Mastuh
Summary: Yep, you heard me. Disgusting song parodies. You've been warned!
1. Constipated

Constipated

****

A spoof of "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne

Chill out, bight your lower lip.

Relax, before you break a hip.

If you, keep on pushing hard and well,

You'll hurt like hell!

It feels really good when I,

Crap out, a whole damn Cherry Pie,

But it's, starting to get really tough,

My butts locked up!

You're pushing like hell,

You ain't doing well,

Your butt's real plugged up,

You're gonna throw up,

You're trying to shit,

You think this is it, but then…

[Chorus:]

Tell me why you're on the crapper and you feel so constipated,

You know it's there but something's breaking gravity and it feels like it is pasted. Well just relax 'cause…

When you grunt and you push and you scream,

Then you pop a blood vessel, and now your hurting,

Crying, grunting, screaming and coughin' blood out your rear end,

Ow wow…

[Backround singers: Ow…wow…ow ow ow…]

You wish you didn't eat too much,

And now, you're grasping for a crutch,

And then you think that it's finally done…

Nope, number 1!

You've been here for several hours,

And you're starting to smell sour,

You know, that this one is gonna be,

An hour or three!

You're pushing like hell,

You ain't doing well,

Your butt's real plugged up,

You're gonna throw up,

You're trying to shit,

You think this is it, but then…

[Chorus:]

Tell me why you're on the crapper and you feel so constipated,

You know it's there but something's breaking gravity and it feels like it is pasted.

Well just relax 'cause…

When you grunt and you push and you scream,

Then you pop a blood vessel, and now you're hurting,

Crying, grunting, screaming, and coughing blood out your rear end,

Ow wow…

Chill out, bight your lower lip,

Relax, before you break a hip,

If you, keep on pushing hard and well,

You'll hurt like hell!

You're pushing like hell,

You ain't doing well,

Your butt's real plugged up,

You're gonna throw up,

You're trying to shit,

You think this is it, but then…

Tell me!

[Chorus x2:]

Why you're on the crapper and you feel so constipated,

You know it's there but something's breaking gravity and it feels like it is pasted.

Well just relax 'cause,

When you grunt and you push and you scream,

Then you pop a blood vessel and now your hurting,

Crying, grunting, screaming, and coughing blood out your rear end,

Ow wow!

Why you're on the crapper and you feel so constipated,

You know it's there but something's breaking gravity and it feels like it is pasted.

Well just relax 'cause,

When you grunt and you push and you scream,

Then you pop a blood vessel and now your hurting,

Crying, grunting, screaming, and coughing blood out your rear end,

Ow wow wow…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's note: K, a bit disgusting, but you had to at least have laughed once in the song… No? Well then fine! Lol. Please review. If I get enough, I might make another song parody!


	2. Right Between Your Crack

Author's Note: Deciding to follow in my brother's footsteps, I have made a parody of one of my favorite songs from Shakira, "Underneath Your Clothes". It has the same gross quality of my brother's work, so I think you'll enjoy it. LOL. And without further ado, here is…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

****

Right Between My Crack

A Parody of "Underneath Your Clothes"

God I smell

Thinkin' I should take Beano

My gas smells wrong

Must've been those refried beanos

But without a doubt

My butt's leaking some harsh gas

From right between my crack

Is where the stench flows

|Chorus:|

Right Between My Crack

There's a big explosion

And it smells so bad

It could cause erosion

And everyone runs and hides

From the gases pourin' outside honey

Because of this

No one will come three feet towards me

Because of this

Your eyes will water 'til you can't see

When the thing does pass

When my friends come near me-

Whom I tryin' kid?

I smell stanky!

|Chorus x2:|

Right Between My Crack

There's a big explosion

And it smells so bad

It could cause erosion

And everyone runs and hides

From the gases pourin' outside honey

I've killed everything that comes within' a mile

Smells like someone hackin' bile

You know it's wrong

No one should smell like this

You almost can't believe it

As every flower wilts within my presents

Dog are runnin' from the mean stench

Like a child down-wind to O'Donnel

I feel like I shall keel

Right Between My Crack

Whoa oh ho no!

And it smells so bad

It could cause erosion

And everyone runs and hides

From the gases pourin' outside…

The gases pourin' outside…

Ewwwwwww…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Note: I know what you're thinking. Refried beanos?! WTF?! I know, I know. I just couldn't find anything that rhymed with Beano (and for those who don't know, Beano is a pill that stops your flatulence) ((Heh heh, I said FLATULENCE!)). Well, that's it for now!


	3. Gassy and Strange Kingdom Hearts theme

Author's Note: Okay, has anyone played the game Kingdom Hearts? Most likely, you've seen the commercial with that cool techno song. If not, well go to HELL! Oh… sorry about that. I just really like the game. Anyway, there is this song by a woman named Utada Hikari called "Simple & Clean" in the commercial. I hate to parody this, because it is one of my most FAVORITE songs. But I really liked the idea of this, so here goes…

Gassy and Strange

(parody of Simple and Clean)

You're giving me… a farting spree…

Lately… I really need… *moan* 

A Pepto B… or two.

"You really need some beano, 

'cuz that foul stench is giving me… a headache

if you recall I told you years ago,

that you need to check that out…

'cuz baby, that gas is killing me"

|Chorus|

When my ass erupts,

It goes "put…put…put",

And… ohhh Lordy….

IT SMELLS!

Gassy and Strange,

Yes my ass is deranged,

And I smell tonight…

OOPS! I just let one go…

|x2|

LORDY! 

Squeezed up my cheeks, but out came pouring,

This room-emptying smell,

No matter how many

pine trees I hang around my neck…

dogs run from my scent!


	4. Stuck

I can't get off the throne today,

Or squeeze it out my ass.

I just can't seem to get it out…

Damn it, why won't you pass!

(I keep squeezin', but it won't come out)

You know what I'm feeling, you know that it stinks

Feels like it's hanging by a string,

Smells like someone died.

I tried shit loads of laxatives,

But nothing seems to slide!

(I keep squeezin', but it won't come out)

You know what I'm feeling, you know that it stinks, yeah!

Every now and then,

When I'm on the bowl,

I'd be wishing that refried beans didn't take their tolls.

Feels like it's comin' out,

Like I want it to.

I've locked up so much stool!

There's nothing I can do!

Got a huge wad of poo…

I keep pushin', what is it waiting for?

My ass can't take it, it's getting really sore!

And I've been grunting, I think a limb is torn!

I ate you, now I shit you…

You stupid piece of poo.

It's true, it's stuck in you…

My air freshener is broke again and now it's smells like crap

I keep thinking yesterday, Why'd I have to eat those things I ate?

(I keep squeezin', but it won't come out)

You know what I'm feeling, you know that it stinks, yeah!

Every now and then,

When I'm on the bowl,

I'd be wishing that refried beans didn't take their tolls.

Feels like it's comin' out,

Like I want it to.

I've locked up so much stool!

I keep pushin', what is it waiting for?

My ass can't take it, it's getting really sore!

And I've been grunting, I think a limb is torn!

I ate you, now I shit you…

You stupid piece of poo.

It's true, it's stuck in yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(deep breath)oooooooooooou!

Every now and then,

When I'm the bowl,

I'd be wishing that refried beans didn't take their tolls.

Feels like it's comin' out,

Like I want it to.

I've locked up so much stool!

There's nothing I can do!

Got a huge wad of poo…

I keep pushin', what is it waiting for?

My ass can't take it, it's getting really sore!

And I've been grunting, I think a limb is torn!

I ate you, now I shit you…

You stupid piece of poo. 

I ate you now I shit you…

You stupid piece poo!

What else can I do? It's stuck in you!


End file.
